User talk:Razldazlchick
stalkers. | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = #00ff00 }} Hey There, Stranger If you need any help with anything or have a question about whatever, just ask and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :) How young are you? under 19 20-30 31-40 over 40 Is there a reason why "19" isn't an option or have you got a problem with prinny's age =D? 01:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 19 is that "limbo" age. It is reflected in the poll. :p 03:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ricey, you should have just rounded up like i did. :p 07:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll round down to even out your vote 01:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Chick! Thanks for the "hello". I've read some of you're stuff. It's a shame you're on Xbox. Maybe someday I'll buy GOTY for Xbox. I really want to play co-op online before BL2 releases. I've really regretted not doing it sooner. This game would really be fun with some good people. Shame I have no friends who play. Everyone I know play COD or something else. Anyway, I may take you up on that signature offer someday. Thanks.PrissyB*tch 05:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :yeah, i used to play borderlands non-stop. its quite fun when you get the right people together. i've been taking a break from it, but its still my fallback game if i'm not in teh mood for dealing with assholes on COD/Halo. 05:37, January 13, 2012 (UTC) LMAO I agree Razz!! All hail the Strogens!!! LMAO!! 16:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :i really need to take a picture of the hotspots where i hit enemies in Black Ops...that icon fits me perfectly. 05:37, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Heheheheh... 16:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Aw Dude... 17:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :hey, whatever works right? :P 18:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Suspicious Edit I was looking at Linas Sakinis contributions and it doesnt look right to me. Cant see what they tried to DL to the Wiki because it says it may contain a mailcious code. Ive said it before im not computer savy so im not sure what to do about that other than not greet them if they are a vandal. Just figured i would let someone know so it could be checked out. 16:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Link? I can't find this user 04:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::noted: i saw it earlier, ma already took care of it. i don't think it was anything bad, if so i clicked on it and i need a new computer anyways. 05:37, January 13, 2012 (UTC) My 100% legit Shredder Tsunami Vandalism is cool as long as it makes me laugh, which this did. Dämmerung 20:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I totally found a Bitch Tsunami in the Underdome last night! 21:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) what about my totally awesome Krom's Revolver or the DV88 Magnum that craw dropped for me? 21:30, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : woot! l33t loot. Dämmerung 21:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) recognize (you betta!) thank you, raz, for the well-thought out and very polite help edit on nathan's talk page. i'm sure that response took mas time and effort. one of the head assclowns :no problemo, pa. i just hopes that answers most of his questions.. 04:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Greeting new users Ok, ill give it try!! Hopefully it works out. 16:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I started the first page of the new users. I know it was back in december that they joined, but maybe seeing a greeting will encourage them to post or edit. Plus im bored. LOL 16:28, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :hehe, i know how you feel. thats why there will be random bursts of archive "spam" from meself, that and i'm trying to catch up from lost time before my classes start up again. 21:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Pre-theft I hope you don't mind, I'm "borrowing" some of your ubx coding. I haven't figured out how to make them yet, but I can edit the he'll out 'em. Thanx!PrissyB*tch 03:16, January 17, 2012 (UTC) You'll have to tell me how to change the links. Copy...yes. Paste...yes. Read code...not yet. Slowly learning.PrissyB*tch 03:42, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I was trying to figure all that extra code. Also, I copied a pic and now when I go back to the pic source page my name is there. Do i need to change that? I don't want to claim credit for anything I didn't do.PrissyB*tch 04:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Think I've got "preview" down, unless I forget, like signing sometimes. It's the Leglamp pic. When I select it on my page, it links back to the original and my name is there. I know someone else added the pic to the wiki and I don't know if it looks like I'm trying to take credit.PrissyB*tch 04:36, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your help...and I'll "take a mile". If you really don't mind and have time. I would appreciate a custom sig. I have know idea how to begin to make one. I still need to learn how to upload a pic. Any who, I'm not big on flowers, but I do like flames and skulls if that gives you ideas. No rush, I'm just starting to feel inferior with all you guys great sigs. Thanks, again.PrissyB*tch 04:52, January 17, 2012 (UTC)